Don't Cry/Lyrics
|-|Hangeul= 사랑은 너무 쉽게 변해만 갔죠 서로 욕심 속에 아픈 상처만 남아 GOTTA LET YOU GO and please don’t cry 나 라는 사람 참 그대에겐 못됐죠 바보 같은 내 맘을 못 잡고 널 아프게 했죠 and please don’t cry 여기까지가 우리 둘의 끝인가요 세상이 우릴 허락할 때 그때 까지만 IT’S OKAY BABY PLEASE DON’T CRY 기나긴 여행이 끝났지만 또 언젠간 마주치겠지 다음 세상에서 꼭 다시 만나 하루가 멀게 우린 매일 다퉜죠 그땐 뭐가 그리 분했던지 매일 밤을 울었죠 Baby I cried 너 라는 사람 참 내겐 무심했죠 길고 기나긴 밤을 지새는 날 홀로 두었죠 Baby I cried 여기까지가 우리 둘의 끝인가요 세상이 우릴 허락할 때 그때 까지만 IT’S OKAY BABY PLEASE DON’T CRY 기나긴 여행이 끝났지만 또 언젠간 마주치겠지 다음 세상에서 꼭 다시 만나 가끔 눈물이 날 찾아 올 때면 아름다웠던 우릴 기억 할게요 그대 더 이상 아프지 말아요 제발 And please don’t cry IT’S OKAY BABY PLEASE DON’T CRY 기나긴 여행이 끝났지만 또 언젠간 마주치겠지 다음 세상에서 꼭 다시 만나 IT’S OKAY BABY PLEASE DON’T CRY 기나긴 여행이 끝났지만 또 언젠간 마주치겠지 다음 세상에서 꼭 다시 만나 |-|Romanized= Sarangeun neomu swipge byeonhaemangatjyo Seoro yoksim sog-e apeun sangcheoman nam-a Gotta let you go And please don't cry Na raneun saram cham Geudaegen motdwaetjyo Babo gateun nae mameur mos japgo Neor apeuge haetjyo And please don't cry Yeogikkajiga uri durui kkeutingayo Sesang-i urir heorakhar ttae Geuttae kkajiman It's okay baby, please don't cry Ginagin yeohaeng-i kkeutnatjiman Tto eonjengan majuchigetji Daeum sesangeseo kkog dasi manna Haruga meolge urin maeir datwotjyo Geuttaen mwoga geuri bunhaetdeonji Mae-ir bam-eur ureotjyo Baby I cried Neo raneun saram cham naegen musimhaetjyo Gilgo ginagin bam-eur jisaeneun-nal Hollo duetjyo Baby I cried Yeogikkajiga uri durui kkeutingayo Sesang-i urir heorakhar ttae Geuttae kkajiman It's okay baby, please don't cry Ginagin yeohaeng-i kkeutnatjiman Tto eonjengan majuchigetji Daeum sesangeseo kkog dasi mann Gakkeum nunmur-i nar chaja or ttaemyeon Areumdawotdeon urir gieog halgeyo Geudaedeo i-sang a-peuji marayo jebal And please don't cry It's okay baby, please don't cry Ginagin yeohaeng-i kkeutnatjiman Tto eonjengan majuchigetji Daeum sesangeseo kkog dasi mann It's okay baby, please don't cry Ginagin yeohaeng-i kkeutnatjiman Tto eonjengan majuchigetji Daeum sesangeseo kkog dasi mann |-|English-translated= Love seems to change so easily, In place of our own greed, a painful scar is left, Gotta let you go And please don't cry I guess I was not really the person for you I couldn't hold back my stupid heart Which pained you And please don't cry Here is the end for the both of us, And until the world would allow our love then, It's okay baby please don't cry, This long journey is about to end. But someday, we will meet again, In the next life, we will see each other again Everyday, we are blinded by our anger, What we were fighting about every minute, I cried every night, Baby I cried All the long nights I stayed up late crying, I spent them all alone Baby I cried Here is the end for the both of us, And until the world would allow our love then, It's okay baby please don't cry, This long journey is about to end. But someday, we will meet again, In the next life, we will see each other again Sometimes, when tears come to me, I remember our beautiful memories I hope that you won't be hurt more, And please don't cry It's okay baby please don't cry, This long journey is about to end. But someday, we will meet again, In the next life, we will see each other again It's okay baby please don't cry, This long journey is about to end. But someday, we will meet again, In the next life, we will see each other again *Hangeul: Melon *Romanization: SlaveTranslator@WeLoveDara *Translation: SlaveTranslator@WeLoveDara / Winggers@DaraGon-Hideout.com *Source: cristina0422 @ Soompi :DO NOT REMOVE/EDIT CREDITS WHEN TAKING OUT Category:Lyrics